Rotten potato
The rotten potato is an item which was first featured at RuneFest 2010. It is only available to Jagex Moderators. By using or right-clicking the item, a person is able to access various mod/game related tools. History While the item is intended for Jagex Moderators, there was an incident where it was obtained by a player who had pickpocketed Mod Chrisso inside of Stealing Creation, who had it in his inventory. Despite a statement by Mod Seven stating that the players were unable to use it, the players who pickpocketed the item appeared to be capable of spawning and wearing a quest point cape with only 51 quest points. However, in an attempt to keep it after being disconnected, the player who stole it dropped the item, but on dropping it a message appeared stating 'Too late! It's already gone.' The item then vanished. After these events, Mod Chrisso patched the bug that allowed players to pickpocket the rotten potato from Jagex Moderators in Stealing Creation. Until this patch was implemented, the existence of this item was denied to prevent players from trying to abuse the bug. The rotten potato got its name from Jagex Moderators testing variables for the farming skill. They added a few shortcut commands onto a rotten potato just to make things easier for them. Another reason why they named it this is due to the fact that they felt the rotten potato may end up in a list of items (i.e. Quick Chat) and they wanted to prevent public knowledge of the tool. During a hidden update, the item was removed from Quick Chat. Known Features * Using the item on a player will print their information to the Developer Console, and print the following message in the chat: ** On occasion, it can also give the option to teleport a player to Botany Bay if they are suspected of macroing in the game. In July 2015, using the option would teleport both the player and the moderator using the default magic teleportation animation. As of October 2015, the option teleports the player only and the animation is shown to be a claw grabbing them from above. ** Using the item on a player that is on the island of Botany Bay will instantly kill them using a unique animation, causing all of their items to be dropped. * On occasion, choosing the "Eat" option of the item will allow moderators to teleport players directly to Botany Bay. Choosing the "Heal" option will restore the moderator's health. * Choosing the "JMod-Tools" option allows for the ability to access additional features. ** It can provide access to information and tools relating to clans, Distractions & Diversions (including Demon Flash Mobs). ** It can max level the player (setting all of their skills to level 99 or higher). ** It can allow the player to view debug names, obtain data on penguins, and manipulate/test features of quests (notably The World Wakes) and Fremennik Sagas. ** Information about non-player characters in the game can be viewed. ** The player can toggle invisibility for themselves, edit features of their account, equip specific items and clear their inventory. Gallery Rotten potato-options.png|Options rotten potato gives when used Rotten potato-commands.png|The rotten potato commands menu Rotten potato-RSHD.png|The rotten potato RS HD menu Baloon Animals.png|Balloon animals spawned using a rotten potato. Trivia * The item was named to avoid suspicion by players. As it was "released" along with Farming, the intention was that a 'rotten potato' would simply be seen as part of the update and not a secret JMod item. * If you choose the "Keep me logged in" option with the rotten potato, a message will appear in your chat-box saying: ** ** * If you use a rotten potato on another item, it will delete the item. Using the rotten potato on another rotten potato will result in the following message: ** References Category:Controversies